moonlight_adpfandomcom-20200215-history
Breathe Life
For over twenty years Celeste has always doubted herself in mind, body and spirit. She sees the future in clairvoyant dreams; she can heal from any wound and has magical talent but can only freeze water due to her lack of self confidence. Although she was brought up by a coven of various magic users gaining some mental training of discipline, what is in stowed for her soon is something not even her dreams have foreseen. In 2031, Celeste makes camp in a small cave uninhabited by any creature. Using a few herbs from nature, she carefully places them around the only opening of the cave and chants a spell which creates a barrier from anything outside. She then walks over and sits down at a stack of placed wood and says another spell to ignite a spark from underneath the wood, causing it to burn with a hot fire. Celeste then sits and stairs at the fire as her mind begins to wander. Flashback to 1097. It’s midday after noon and Frances sits staring at Gin as she trains with her father and several of the village’s warriors. (Celeste narrating/thinking from future) “Three more months had passed and I was growing impatient. Gin had given me her word that she would teach me to be a stronger person, but instead she had given all her time to other warriors, children in training and even chores. She barely even spoke to me, only sharing words when we studied our languages.We had been growing apart as friends, which upset me just as much as her breaking her word. She was ignoring my wants, my needs… holding me back and I had not even begun. I did what I could to hide my anger for the entire six months… until I couldn’t take it anymore.” Late one evening, with a quarter moon in the sky, Gin flies in from her shift of patrolling the land. As she lands within feet of her small cabin she begins to undress, so that she may rest for the night, walking toward the doors. As she pulls back the entrance curtain to enter, all candles in her cabin have been put out. Looking around in curiousity. Gin: Eti… Gin is cut off by chunk of ice, in the shape of a water mug, being thrown at her. She moves really fast to dodge the ice, and even faster to grab the intruder by the neck. Gin: Etingi!! (A chant that sparks flame from nothing, lighting the entire room’s candles) Frances struggles to get loose from Gin strong grip. (Translated from French) Gin: You dare strike me in the shadows?! I could have killed you. (saying as she releases Frances) (Translated from Japanese) Frances: So what, it would have been worth it! I’m just wasting away here waiting for you!! Two near by villagers walking by fly in to check on Gin. (Translated from Japanese) Villager One: Mistress Lu, is everything alright? (Translated from Japanese) Gin: Yes, it is. Continue as you were. The two leave. Translated from Japanese. Gin: Calm down… now. Frances: No! You promised me that you would teach me! And yet you continue to elude me… it’s been months. All we have done are studying of different languages. What the hell will I need with Japanese, English, Italian and others if I’m just going to be stuck here weak? I learned more in my days with my coven then I have here… I might as well just leave. Gin: And go where? Frances: I…. I don’t know…. Anywhere, I’m just taking up space here… (saying as she begins to leave.) Gin: How did you do that? Stopping from leaving the cabin. Frances: Do what? Gin: It’s not cold enough for ice… only someone whom has advanced to manipulating water using magic can create ice from water. Frances: I told you before… I can do something’s with magic... not a lot but some. Gin: No you didn’t… Frances: Oh… maybe it was your father, but what’s the point anyway? Gin: You’re my point. I told you… your training starts when you begin to be honest and accept who you are and what you are. You told me that you were raised by a coven… not that you can do magic. Frances: I figured you would just assume. Gin: Never assume… anything else you want to share? Like your name maybe? Frances: I told you… my name is Frances… Gin: Very well… the guard at the gate will let you leave when you are ready… it was very nice knowing you. Frances has a tear drop as she leave the cabin saddened. Just as she gets to the door she stops. Frances: Celeste… my name is Celeste… Gin: It was nice meeting you Celeste… Celeste then leaves and head to her hut to sleep. “I blew it. My anger and impatient nature had robbed me from what I truly wanted. All I could do was cry myself to sleep in guilt, and take my leave in the morning.” The next dawn Celeste is awakened abruptly with a large bucket of water splashing on her, drenching her as she coughs for air. She then looks up to see Gin standing over her with a change of clothes and the empty bucket. Translated from Japanese. Gin: Change clothes and find me when you are done. Celeste dries off and changes her clothing into a ripped and torn training garb. It’s off white and semi baggy with a shirt that cuts off at the shoulders and partially at the stomach, and pants that are ripped with tears and holes all the way to her ankles. She walks to the outside to look for Gin, whom she finds on the high cliff of the village which stands next to a water fall. Gin is moving slowly with her eyes closed (something similar to Tai Chi). Celeste then tries to imitate her movements but they prove to fast and complex, leaving her breathless. Gin: You will not be able to learn that fast… we have to start at the beginning. “She trained me harder than I had ever been trained; not only in mind but in body as well. I ran miles for hours, which exhausted my legs, with weights on my back, hands and feet. Concentrated, controlled and focused on my breathing by meditating in and out of deep water of all temperatures. I strengthened my arms and abdomen muscles in vigorous work outs from pull ups to push ups to sit ups in trees and over hot coals. I was pushed pass my limit in flexibility by splitting my arms and legs far apart, and I was forced to sometimes even go days without eating. When I thought it couldn’t get much harder, it did. For months I trained my body, while continuing my study of languages and chores around the village with Gin and other Drakes, and put myself through pain and strain. I hated it at first… but it just made me stronger, faster, agile. Not only did the physical training teach me how to harness my own strength, it taught humility as well for at times during my training I was rendered exposed physically to open eyes more than one occasion. Once I was in shape… the real training began.” After six months of physical training Celeste and Gin begin more mindful training. During it Celeste is forced to hold and sustain her breath in extreme hot and cold temperatures, like in a tub of below zero ice, and heat exhausted environments. Her tolerance of pain is even tested as Gin pushes Celeste to scorch herself in and through steel heated plates and rocks. A task that takes Celeste much time to master even with her healing ability. One late after noon, in a cave like chamber, dark and lit only with the illuminated glow of steel, surrounded by heat and hot metal steal plates the Drakes use to train others of their kind. Translated in Japanese. Celeste: Why do I have to keep doing this? I can heal from any wound… this is kinda pointless. Gin: If you think so then leave… but know this… you may be able to heal from any wound but you still have to endure pain. I’m trying to show you how to with stand even the small bit of pain. You can not always rely on your natural abilities… only yourself. Celeste: Easy for you to say, your skin is unbreakable. Gin then walks over to Celeste and has her move, then places her hands on top of a steel plate which not only burns her but also cuts into her skin. She then shows Celeste, revealing third degree burns and cuts all over her hands, but showing no pain. Gin: My kind maybe strong… but like any human or creature… we are not impervious to fire… nor metal. (saying as she pulls her hands away to wrap them up in a bandage) Celeste: Are you ok? Gin: Yes… I will heal. Will take a few hours but I will heal. Celeste then helps Gin wrap her hands and briefly the two gaze into each others eyes. Gin: Um… that’s enough for today; dinner should be read in about two hours. (saying as she leaves the cave nervously) Celeste then walks back over to the plate and braces herself as she places her hands on it, ridding her mind of any feeling of pain focusing her mind on other things such as want, desire, and fantasy. Gin, peeking around the cave corner watches her and smiles proudly. Later that full moon night after dinner, and putting away all supplies, Celeste ventures to a lake, that boarder’s the village, where she was trained. It’s very exotic with vines, plants and peaked with a cliff at the top (same cliff which sits besides a water fall- that falls into the lake). Celeste undresses, looks to the water fall and goes to the top and dives head first from on top of the cliff into the lake. Only the light from the moon illuminates the waters for her to see as she swims free and happily. Soon she is visited and startled by Gin. Translated in Japanese. Gin: It’s finally good to see you enjoying yourself for once. I remember when I was younger, and was able to control my mind, put my fear aside and make that giant leap from the cliff… was almost like it was yesterday. You’re progressing fast… Celeste: I didn’t hear you walk up… Gin: You forget I can fly? (saying sarcastically as she begins to undress and Celeste turns around to give her privacy) Gin then flies up and then dives in, swimming not far from Celeste. Celeste: So what else can you do? I mean you can fly… you have super strength and speed. Gin: That’s about it. (Chuckling) Celeste: Can you….. “change” like your father? Gin: Not yet… in time I will learn though… I’m still too young. Celeste: How old are you anyway? Gin: It’s kind of hard to explain… Celeste: Try me… Gin: I’m almost two dragon years old… Celeste:… what? But you look no more that nineteen or twenty. Gin: That’s just it… I age one dragon year every 12 human years. So… in your world every 12 years I will age only one year. Not to mention time moves different in this realm. Swimming closer. Celeste: How different? Gin: Well… one year hear is actually fifty in your world… Celeste: So you’re saying that if I ever get back to my world fifty or more years will have passed?! Gin: Yes… but don’t worry, it won’t affect you… Celeste: Oh…well what if I don’t want to go back? What if I want to just stay here… with you? Gin: What do you mean? Celeste: I like it here… it’s different… what if I can just settle and stay here. Gin: Celeste that would be running from yourself, we talked about that. (Growing upset) Celeste: It’s not running if I’ve accepted who and what I am… you told me that too… Gin: You are right. (Saying as she smiles and both laugh) Gin: You know you kind of glow in the moonlight… (Saying as she looks into Celeste eyes) Celeste then leans in to kiss Gin, whom kisses back with passion. Gin then grows nervous. Gin: Um… its getting late… and I still need to patrol… will see you bright an early in the morning (saying as she leaves the water, putting her clothes on and flies off) Little did both know they were being watched by unwanted eyes on top of the cliff. Celeste then gets dressed and heads back to her small hut where she prepares herself to go to sleep. As she puts out her lantern to sleep she soon hears a soft landing of feet hitting the ground, and the entrance of Gin, pulling back the drape, enters her hut. Celeste: Is everything ok? Gin: No… unforeseen… feelings… have been growing in me… for you. I can not control them. I tell you to be truthful to yourself, when I myself have not been truthful. Celeste: What do you mean? Gin then leans in to kiss Celeste. Both stop, look into each others eyes and kiss once again with passion. As they begin to undress each other Gin stops and crawls toward the entrance from Celeste side. Gin: Tsac noisulli. (A spell that hides all sight and replaces with illusion) Gin then crawls back to Celeste and the two embrace each other passionately. “She was right. I remember her telling me that if you are honest and truthful to yourself and others then you open up so many new possibilities and are able to always begin anew. Because of her I was able to open my mind, heart and body to anything. Be fearless, brave, strong… I was finally able to breathe life.”